Volviendo a ti
by sholeshita
Summary: Eiri Yuki se habia ido de japon a la edad de nueve años, pero antes de irse le prometio a Shuichi que volveria por el, ahora que regreso de nuevo lo vuscara, pero...NO SABE ENDOND ESTA SU PELIROSA!


**NOTAS DE AUTOR:** Este fic lo tenia guardado desde hace como un año, por causa de la escuela y de que me pasaba las vaciones fuera de mi casa no lo habia subido, es mas ya ni me acordaba de el, si no fuera porque estaba buscando un documento en mi USB, no lo habri visto jamas, lo encontre en el fondo de una de mis tantas carpetas de archibos, bueno espero que les guste y porfis dejer reviewa

VOLVIENDO A TI

CAPITULO 1

Ahí estaban tomados de la mano, uno de ellos secando las lágrimas del más pequeño que tenía frente a él, antes de irse le había prometido volver algún día por él, que nunca lo olvidaría, le prometió muchas cosas, una vida juntos llena de felicidad.

El más pequeño le prometió que nunca lo olvidaría y que lo esperaría todos los años que fuera posible.

El tiempo paso, los dos dejaron de ser unos niños para convertirse en personas maduras, el joven más pequeño tenia ahora 19 años, mientras que el otro 23 años, después de 14 largos años el joven de cabellos rubios, ojos dorados y una mirada seria y frívola, se convirtió en un gran novelista reconocido en todo Estados Unidos, mientras que el más joven, el de cabellos rosas, ojos violetas, alegre y despreocupado se convertiría en un gran cantante reconocido en todo Japón.

Por fin el tiempo esperado por el novelista llegó, y con él la ilusión de volver a ver a su pequeño niño que años atrás había dejado por motivos familiares, ahora regresaba a Japón, y regresaba sólo por él, por su lindo niño.

Pero no sabía nada de él desde que se marcho, necesitaba preguntarle a su hermana, pero cosas pueden suceder en 14 años, y ¿si le había pasado algo¿si había sucedido algo?, tendría que preguntarle primero a su hermana. En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio lo esperaban sus hermanos quienes lo llevaron al que seria su nuevo hogar, un departamento ubicado enfrente de un hermoso parque, después de platicar un rato cayo la noche y sus hermanos se despidieron, después se dispuso a desempacar, lo primero que saco fue una fotografía en donde estaba con un pequeño de tan solo 5 años de edad y él de 9 años, esa fotografía la había sacado su hermana antes de partir, desde entonces era su más grande tesoro y recuerdo.

A la maña siguiente lo primero que hizo fue a visitar a su hermana, al llegar fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte de ella, después de un rato de conversación llego el momento de preguntar.

Mika

Si Yuki?

Recuerdas a ese niño con el que siempre jugábamos cuando eras unos niños?

Mmmm...Si, ese niño de cabellos rosas, creo que su nombre era...

Shuichi

Si!!!!, Shuichi...pero que pasa con él?

Que sabes acerca de él?, que le paso?, que fue de él?

Bueno pues cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos con mi madre, después del divorcio, a la semana él y su familia se mudaron, no se a donde.

Entonces no sabes nada de él – su rostro fue de decepción

No...aún estas enamorado de él verdad?

Que?- la pregunta de Mika fue como si le hubieran echado agua fría en la espalda

Sabes tengo dos hermosos ojos- decía señalando con dos de sus dedos sus ojos- los veía, y se que lo amabas y él te amaba, supe que le prometiste volver por él y aquí estas

Quien te lo dijo?

Quien más me lo podría decir?... el mismo Shuichi me lo dijo antes de "desaparecer"

Yuki bajo la mirada coloco los codos en sus piernas y entrelazó sus manos apoyando en estas su mentón.

Crees que Tahtsuha se acuerde de él?

No locreo, así como no creo que Shuichi te recuerde, cuando te fuiste él tan sólo tenía 5 años, a esa edad y con estos años más lo que halla tenido que pasar no creo que se acuerde de ti, mucho menos de Tatsuha y de mi

Si yo lo recuerdo no creo que él me halla olvidado- la miro con ojos fríos

Pues si, pero tu tenía 9 años, un niño de esa edad es poco probable que olvide lo sucedido a partir de los 9 años, en cambio uno de 5 años olvida con facilidad

No creo que él me halla olvidado

Supongamos que tengas razón

La tengo- dijo cortante

No estés tan seguro… bueno como te decía, supongamos que tengas razón, si él aún se acuerda de ti, te recordaría como alguien...alegre, simpático, cariñoso, agradable, pero si te ve ahora se desilusionaría

Porque dices eso?

Bueno pues has cambiado mucho, nada mas fíjate- señalaba a Yuki con los brasos extendidos al igual que las palmas y con los hombros recogidos- ahora eres una persona antipática, grosera, enojona, seria, frío...en pocas palabras eres un refrigerador andante

Que has dicho?, que soy un que?- se expresaba un poco enojado

Ya llegue- saluda Toma entrando en la sala con rapidez- Hola Yuki- Toma abrazaba a Yuki de una manera muy afectuosa- tanto tiempo sin verte, Mika me dijo que habías llegado ayer pero no pude ir a buscarte al aeropuerto ya que tenia trabajo

No te preocupes Toma

Te vas a quedar par comer verdad?- preguntaba alegre Toma

No, gracias

Pero porque no hermanito, ya casi es la hora de la comida, quédate- insistía Mika

No de veras gracias- y con esto Yuki salio de la casa de su hermana y cuñado

Yuki iba camino a su departamento sumido en sus pensamientos recordando a su pelirosa. Una ves que estuvo en su departamento, las preguntas lo asaltaron, "¿En donde estaría¿qué habrá sido de él¿Aún lo recordaba?". Ahora que sabía que su hermana no sabía nada de él(sabia que no sabia, que cosa), tendría que buscarlo por su cuenta, había ido a Japón sólo por él y tendría que encontrarlo, quería verlo de nuevo y cumplir sus promesas...pero sobre todo "Tener una vida juntos"


End file.
